Just another Twilight
by BloodedPrince
Summary: Twilight wakes up from a nightmare, waking up a grumpy spike in the process. Second in my "Just another" series.


Twilight woke up, and with a groan pulled herself out of bed. With as much energy as she could muster, she called for her faithful assistant and beloved friend spike.

"Coming" he replied sleepily. Spike rubbing his eyes, walked into twilight's room only to come face to face to quite a gruesome sight. "WAHHHH!" Spike screamed at what could only be described in his mind as death incarnate.

About five minutes later, Spike is kneeling on the floor clutching his head, rubbing the sore spot where twilight magicked a book into his skull.

"Are you ok?" Spike managed to ask with gritted teeth and squinted eyes. Which in its self is understandable, the book had hurt quite a bit. "what is it made out of titanium pages?" Spike thought to himself.

"Perfectly peachy." Twilight replied. "I'll let you know when my ears stop ringing."

"hardy ha ha" Spike shakes his head "you seem uncharacteristically sarcastic this morning."

"Well of course, when my assistant goes and decides its a good time to raise the dead with his voice. One gets to be a little snarky"

"oh feisty." Spike chuckled. "so what did you need me for again?"

Twilight sat still for a moment, and for the life of her could not remember why she called for her assistant. She knew she woke up just feeling quite dreadful and called for the first person that came to mind. But with the feeling dispersing during her verbal bout with spike, no logical response came to mind.

Five minutes later of watching twilight just blink at the air, Spike had had enough. And decided to let her know just that "well I've had enough. If you need me i'll be" moving a hand around vaguely "not here"

Walking out of twilight's room, Spike slammed the door as he left. More than a little peeved that he was woken up so early for whatever that was. Grumbling because he couldn't even go back to sleep after that. Spike decided to go to Snail's house to see if he was awake already, and if not wake him up in the rudest way possible.

Let it be known that spike it a morning dragon, babies get extremely grumpy when their rest is interrupted and with him being a well... Snails about to find out the hard way why you let sleeping dragons lie.

_Meanwhile with twilight_

Twilight just sat there for sometime and then without warning just started giggling. Quietly at first, but it quickly turned uncontrollable. Seconds later she was laughing hysterically on the floor at the absurdness of the whole situation.

"hehe hehe sigh..." sobering up faster than she would have liked. Twilight got off the floor and walked over to the window.

" I still can't remember what it was, maybe a bad dream?" she questioned herself uncertainly. "Oh well, it probably wasn't that important anyways"

Shaking her head to clear her mind Twilight began getting ready for another long day of studying.

Twilight was sitting at her work table, having just finished reading the section of how some pony theorized that pure emotion could affect the outside world. And proved his thesis by taking water samples, saturating each in one pure emotion and see how it affected the crystallization process. Twilight about to search for a book that would either support or dispute the pony's claims, when she was hit in the eye by a stray beam of sunlight.

Snapping out of her trance like state, Twilight let out a yawn taking in he surroundings. "its about midday time for a break" she mumbled. Putting away the dusty tome that she had been entranced by for the last couple of hours or so.

Walking around the table a couple of times to stretch her legs and to work the kinks out of her hooves.

Twilight feeling a whole lot better now, decided to go make herself some tea in the kitchen, and maybe apologize to spike for waking him so early. And almost scaring him half to death.

"Not apologizing for the book though." she said out loud. "he so deserved that." Grabbing a teabag with that final thought in mind.

She heard the library door open followed the the sound of claws brushing the floor as something walked by.

"speak of the devil." was twilight's only response

"uh?" Spike asked from the entrance of the library. "its nothing." Twilight called back.

She began making her way up to spike. Munching on a daisy sandwich that she decided to make while in the kitchen.

"You know your not supposed to be using magic while you eat" he scolded.

Twilight looked at him, huffed, and took another bite of her levitated sandwich.

Spike chuckled nervously "your not still mad about this morning, are you?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and took another bite of her sandwich. "oh come on!" Spike exclaimed. "what else was I supposed to do? You looked like a zombie"

And with that said Twilight no longer felt the need to apologize.

"And the ghost stories with the guys lately really didn't help" he finished quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. Spike let out yet another awkward chuckle.

Twilight looked at him, took the last bite of her sandwich. Walking around spike, she walked slowly to the nearest book shelve. After browsing it briefly, she turned back to spike, looked him straight in the eyes. And with one of her hind legs gave it a firm kick, knocking about half the books on the shelve to the floor.

"oh dear! Look at this mess, Spike you really ought to clean it up this instant" Spike looked at her aghast then the mess then her again with his mouth open the whole time. Sighing he begrudgingly began to pick up the books.

And with that said and done, Twilight went for a stroll around ponyville with a smile on her face.


End file.
